


When The Past Returns

by drewboobear, onedirectionymcmb



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, MFGS, Other, lying about death, supposively dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewboobear/pseuds/drewboobear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee never meant to hurt River, but she knew she'd have to, to get River to listen to her. She just didn't think her lie would come back and haunt her and cause River to potentially hate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Past Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Note by onedirectionymcmb: This is part of mine and Jillian's The Walking Dead fanfiction story involving a boy named River and his older sister Renee. This does have slash and het in it. Lori has already died in this and Judith is a couple of months old already.

The sun glowed across the prison's walls and fences. Carl and River were out in the fields practicing martial arts. Glenn and Maggie were in the watch tower. Some of the survivors were killing off some walkers at the fences. Renee stood at the entrance looking out. She was waiting for Daryl to return from a run. She turned around and looked back at River, who had fallen to the ground laughing with Carl. 

 

She smiled. She loved seeing her brother in a good mood. Laughing and smiling. He was only like that around Carl, Rick, Daryl, or herself. Well she couldn't really forget Judith. River always had a smile on his face with her around. He would sing her lullabies when she would cry. The same ones that their mother used to sing to him or Renee when they were upset or couldn't sleep. 

 

She sighed and looked away. Guilt pained its way through the brunette once again. If only she could tell River. She was brought out of her thoughts by the crunching of gravel and the familiar roar from Daryl's motorcycle. She slightly smiled. She watched as River and Carl ran over and opened the gates. Daryl came in, followed by the car driven by Carol and Tyresse.

 

Renee could already tell there were extra people in the car. She began to walk forward. Daryl got off the motorcycle and gave a smile to the girl. She leaned in and kissed Daryl, who greedily kissed back. She pulled back and leaned against the handle bars of the cycle. "Any trouble today?" Renee asked.

 

Daryl shook his head. "No, got a lot of extra supplies. We could have used some extra people. Definitely River, we got caught in a spot where his flexibility could come in handy." He stated. Renee smiled. He was right when he said that River was flexible. Her younger brother had taken classes when he was younger in various gymnastic classes and several branches of martial arts plus his cheerleading background. "Anything else?" She asked as Carol and Tyresse got out of the car. 

 

"Yeah, got a few people with us that say they know you and pixie." He said, using River's dreaded nickname, as he got up off of the bike and pulled out some supplies from the bags. "Like who?!" She exclaimed."Renee?" The voice was familiar but it wasn't River's. She looked up to see two people she thought she'd never see again. 

 

"Mum? Dad?" She whispered. The couple stood with smiles on their faces. Renee then was completely hit with everything that had went down before she met Daryl. River would definitely know. She looked to River. River stood with horror written acrossed his face. He looked straight at their parents. "Mummy.. daddy.." He whispered. His voice weak, like he was about to cry. "River.." Their mother's voice was soft. River ran forward and basically threw his body into the ones of his mother and father. 

 

River's father wrapped his arm strongly around his son. River let out a sob. Their mother was gently caressing his head. His pitch black hair falling loosely into her tan hand. River took a step back from his parents and looked with disbelief. "I thought you were dead... that's what Renny told me..." He whispered before realization struck him. Renee had told him they were eaten by walkers, the day they were saved in Altanta by Rick and Daryl. He turned and looked at Renee. Guilt was laced in her emerald green eyes. 

 

"You lied to me!" He yelled. Everyone around was taken back. River had never risen his voice at his sister. "You told me they died! That they were eaten by walkers! You lied!" He yelled. Renee took in a deep breath. "Riv, I had too.. you wouldn't leave with me if you knew they were alive.." She told him. River let out another cry. Tears started to spill out of his blue eyes. His feathery and shaggy hair falling into his face. "You still lied! You told... You... I hate you!" He yelled, turning and walking back towards the building.  

 

"River!" Carl yelled and followed after the older boy. Renee felt the tears come to her eyes. Daryl, Rick, and Carol all looked at her. Her parents looked at her. "Honey, what is he talking about?" Her mother asked, her brunette hair falling over her shoulder. "I had too..." Renee stated. She looked at the ground. "Renee, you don't blame yourself at all. You did what I was telling you too." Her father said.

 

"Noah, what did you do?!" Noah's wife exclaimed. Noah turned and looked at her. "Bella, I told Renee to lie to River about us dying so he would go with her. You knew he wouldn't if we were alive." Noah told Bella. Bella looked at her husband with disbelief. "So our son had to go through the pain of thinking his parents were dead because you decided that it would be best! Noah that is pathetic!" Bella yelled. Renee had looked back down at the ground in shame. Tears falling down her face.

 

Daryl stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. "He hates me.." She whispered. Daryl shushed her softly. "Babe, you know that he doesn't. He's mad." He whispered to her. Renee sniffled and looked at her parents. Noah and Bella looked to her. "It's good to see you safe." She said before turning and walking back towards her job. 

 

Meanwhile with River and Carl, after calling after River, Carl had finally managed to get the young adult to stop. "Mummy.." Carl whispered. River laughed softly at the nickname. Ever since Lori's death, Carl had been calling him that more often. Lori knew that Carl called him that. It was just a personal joke. Well you could say that he was like Carl's mother, since River was dating Carl's father Rick. 

 

"River, stop!" Carl yelled out. River turned and looked at the 14 year old. "Carl... what Renee did was terrible. You know what its like too lose your mum... I thought I had lost my mum and dad because she said so." River stated, crossing his arms. Carl walked over to River and wrapped his arms around him. Carl's head sat on the taller boy's chest. River leaned down and kissed his head, wrapping his arms around the smaller one.

 

"I know what Renee did was wrong.. but maybe there is a reason behind it.." Carl whispered. River sighed. Maybe Carl was right. "I'll talk with her." 

 

x

 

The Next Morning

 

Renee walked through the fields with Saint (her and River's now full grown German Shephard) as the dog started to bark. She turned and saw River standing directly behind her."Why'd you do it?" River asked simplily, crossing his arms across his chest. Renee shuffled on her feet. "Dad told me too..." She whispered. 

 

River looked to the ground. His black hair falling into his face. "You really thought that I wouldn't go with you? Renee Marie Evans, then your hell wrong. Your my sister. I respect you. I love you.. but this.. this is stupid. Those are our parents for Christ sakes! I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy.. to protect you! Why would you do something so stupid! I trusted you.." River said, tears in his eyes as he looked up into his sister's eyes. River's blue eyes were rimmed in red. His eyeliner smearing slightly. (River took some from a store during a run)

 

"I'm so sorry River... I never meant to hurt you.. I was trying to protect you." Renee whispered. Her brother let out a loud sob. She immediately wrapped her arms around him on instinct. "I'm so sorry.. Please forgive me.."  Renee pleaded. 

 

"I'll forgive you but that doesn't mean I'll trust you the same way." River stated, getting out of his older sister's arms, sniffling and wiping his eyes. He turned and walked away leaving Renee where she stood. 

 

Renee was happy that he forgave her, it'll take time for him to trust her again thought. But she was going to do whatever it took to get him to trust her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Comment. Vote. Bookmark. Do whatever you please. xx -Drew


End file.
